La Verdad
by Kaz-san
Summary: Tras dedicar su vida a servir a una causa de la que ahora duda, Hidan decidirá probar a todos y sobre todo a sí mismo que él tenía razón. SPOILERS. KakuHida y otras parejas


Aprovecho un pequeño interludio sin exámenes para escribir algo distínto

Éste es un crack fic aunque a simple vista no lo parezca, lo veréis en futuros capítulos.

La pareja central es KakuHida y después habrá algunas secundarias que aún no están decididas.

Hay mucho spoiler x,x aviso.

**Gracias AkaneMiyano por betearmelo. **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Oscuridad, silencio, soledad… Cada día era igual.

Abrir los ojos para no poder ver nada más que absoluta oscuridad, para no saber siquiera si era de día o de noche.

Cerrar los ojos y no poder dormir. La falta de aire y la presión agobiándole, cada parte de su ser doliendo como el infierno.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba allí encerrado aunque, sinceramente, jamás le había importado demasiado. Desde que el Nara le enterró había estado esperando pacientemente el momento que sabía, estaba a punto de llegar. Aquel joven le había dicho que tanto él como sus descendientes vigilarían su tumba para asegurarse de que jamás escapara y siguiera allí, enterrado vivo por toda la eternidad. Bien, si querían hacerlo adelante. Sería una tarea en vano.

Él podía sentir su fin cercano. Allí encerrado no podía realizar sacrificios para alimentar la técnica que le otorgaba su inmortalidad, no sabía cuanto faltaba, pero sabía que pronto los efectos se agotarían y moriría.

Con dificultad, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía como podía seguir sonriendo con el dolor que apuñalaba constantemente su cerebro como una pica ardiente,pero el caso es que sonreía. Una mueca que se hacía difícil de mantener ante los pensamientos que le acosaban últimamente.

Jamás pensó que podría asustarse de la muerte. En cierto modo, siempre había querido morir. Odiaba la idea de servir a su dios con lealtad absoluta para después no recibir nada a cambio, vivir eternamente viendo morir a todo el que le rodeaba para no lograr jamás llegar al reino tras las puertas de la muerte y recibir su recompensa por hacer cumplir su voluntad. ¿De qué le valía servir a Jashin ciegamente si jamás podría morir y encontrar el merecido premio a su trabajo? Durante varios años había rehuido esas preguntas, tratando de seguir cumpliendo con su doctrina sin plantearse dudas. Pero ahora que su muerte estaba tan cerca, otras preguntas atormentaban su agotada y aturdida mente.

¿Qué pasaría si al morir su alma se perdía? ¿Y si jamás lograba llegar al reino de su dios? Peor aún. ¿Y si el reino realmente no existía? ¿Qué podría hacer si su espíritu era condenado a vagar en la nada sin llegar a ninguna parte?

Podía verse a sí mismo caminando en la oscuridad. Una oscuridad más profunda que la de aquella tumba de piedra y tan densa que le impedía ver incluso su propio cuerpo. Estaba solo, no había nadie con quien conversar, ningún ruido. Trataba de hablar pero su garganta no emitía sonido alguno. Andaba y andaba pero aquella oscuridad no tenía fin, ni siquiera una lógica real. Era como un mundo sin leyes físicas. Tan pronto podía caer al vacío sin llegar a chocar con nada como encontrarse de repente caminando por el techo que no se diferenciaba del suelo. Era algo aterrador. Oscuridad, silencio, soledad. Las mismas cosas que le rodeaban en su tumba ¿le esperaban también en el más allá?

Todas esas sensaciones de agobio, de ceguera… acosando su mente día tras día, sumadas al frío, el dolor y el entumecimiento que hacían sus últimos momentos aún más difíciles. Provocando una división en él. ¿Sería distinta la vida eterna en aquella tumba de la muerte? Un sentimiento aún más fuerte le invadió. El remordimiento.

Estaba dudando. Tenía dudas de su dios cuando durante años había evitado todo pensamiento herético. ¿Acaso no confiaba ya en Jashin? Más dudas, más preguntas. Si hubiese podido habría sacudido la cabeza para tratar de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Jashin era su dios, había dedicado los últimos años de su vida a servirle ciegamente sin importar lo duro que fuera el camino a seguir, no podía tirar por la borda todo lo que había aprendido hasta ese momento por unas dudas estúpidas.

Trató de responder él mismo sus dudas, todo aquello era absurdo. Se concentró para traer a su mente los recuerdos lejanos de los momentos en los que estudiaba su dogma y lo hacía cumplir. Podía ver las escenas con nitidez; su estudio de los libros sagrados, de los rollos, el momento en el que juró lealtad a Jashin, sus sacrificios… Todo tan bien realizado… Y jamás recompensado.

Sus ojos se abrieron por el horror que acababa de atravesar su mente. Los cerró de nuevo con fuerza y trató de apartar su mente de aquel tema para frenar la pregunta que estaba apunto de formularse. Años de dedicación para ahora echarlo todo a perder… No podía. Lo negó una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse de que jamás se haría esa pregunta, de que esa duda nunca empañaría su fe. Sin buscar motivo ni justificación lo negó todo directamente, intentando escoger la salida más rápida, huir. Pero fue en vano. Aquellas palabras se formaron en su mente, golpeando su realidad de manera contundente, derribando las sólidas paredes que su fuerte moral había creado y atacando directamente lo único que le había hecho desear mantenerse con vida hasta el momento. Su fe.

"_¿Jashin, en verdad, existe?"_

Golpe certero. Esa duda abrió una brecha de entrada para cientos más que se agolparon en su mente, agobiándole y debilitando aquella visión de la realidad que se había creado. Se golpeó mentalmente para retirar esos pensamientos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Había dudado de su dios, se había cuestionado su fe y todo lo que había aprendido, y lo peor era que cada vez estaba menos seguro de lo que sabía. Si su dios no existía, si todo lo que había aprendido hasta hora era mentira ¿qué más le quedaba? Aunque saliera de allí no tendría ninguna motivación para cumplir su objetivo sí ahora dudaba de ello.

Lo único que podría sacarle de esa incertidumbre era probar que su fe era acertada y que su dios era real. Y para eso no le quedaba más que esperar su muerte. Apretó sus parpados y despejó su mente lo mejor que pudo, intentando no pensar en nada para que el tiempo pasara más deprisa…

.o.o.o.o.o.

Al fin había llegado el momento.

Abrió los ojos al notar una extraña sensación invadiendo su mente y lo que sentía de su cuerpo. Los efectos de la técnica se estaban acabando. Estaba muriendo.

El dolor de su cuello aumentó hasta un punto insoportable, la falta de sangre en el riego sanguíneo de su cerebro,que antes no le había afectado,empezó a notarse. Lentamente su cuerpo empezó a corromperse, sufriendo en apenas unos minutos todo el proceso que su inmortalidad había frenado durante los días, semanas o quizá meses que estuvo enterrado. Sus ojos quedaron velados y su carne consumida dejando una piel grisácea y casi descompuesta sobre los huesos fracturados. Un último y débil aliento escapó de sus labios y su vida expiró, dando paso a una sensación de vértigo que se apoderó de su ser.

Sentía su cuerpo completo otra vez pero más ligero, casi flotando. No podría asegurar con certeza cuanto tiempo duró esa sensación de estar suspendido en la nada, su mente aún no reaccionaba con eficacia. ¿Eso era estar muerto? No. Aquello no había terminado allí. Lentamente su débil mente fue recobrando la capacidad de razonamiento y empezó a asimilar las sensaciones que plagaban su cuerpo. Aún no podía asegurarlo pero juraría que se hallaba tumbado en una superficie sólida.

— Despierta, Hidan… Ya has llegado.

* * *

Hasta aquí lo que se daba.

Espero que os halla gustado. Esto es lo primero medio angst que escribo así que no es que esté muy bien que digamos.  
Bueno en los próximos capítulos se "alegra" la cosa.

Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas siempre que sean constructivas.


End file.
